escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Patrick
Matthew Patrick, nicknamed The Detective, was invited by Joey Graceffa to save the Town of Everlock. He arrived alongside his best friend Rosanna Pansino. He votes JC Caylen into the first challenge, but ironically, JC chooses Matt to be his partner in the challenge. Matt tries to save JC’s life but fails as Safiya Nygaard retrieves the Jack in the Box before he can, watching JC die right after promising to save him, leaving him crushed. He is later voted into The Strong Man Challenge after calling Joey out for willing to sacrifice 9 lives to resurrect himself. He goes up against Manny MUA in the challenge, losing by one point. Matt is then beaten to death by The Strong Man. However, his story doesn’t end as Joey and Safiya decide to use the Harp of Lazarus’s last song to bring him back from the dead. He hugs those still alive, grateful that they picked him out of the other four dead guests. He also confirms that Joey was telling the truth about dying, now taking his side. However his joy doesn’t last long as Safiya is killed by Willie, even though she wasn’t voted into the challenge, saying that it was unfair that she died when she wasn't in the elimination. Nikita Dragun, the winner of the challenge, who Safiya voted for, says she deserved it in a fit of rage after being voted against her best friend, Manny. The next episode, Matt is cursed by The Witches and has to enter The Cursed Challenge alongside Joey, Manny, and Rosanna. Matt finishes in 1st place, however, Ro comes in last and is forced to pay the price and is killed by the Witches, which Matt is distraught about. He then manages to defeat The Carnival Master alongside Joey and Nikita, and escapes the Town of Everlock together. He then joins the Society Against Evil and retrieves The Crown Of Oblivion to use for the plan to rescue their dead friends from the Museum of the Dead. After opening the portal to Purgatory, he attempts to enter alongside Joey, Nikita, Jael, Ryu, and Bretman Rock, but the portal closes before he, Nikita, Jael, and Ryu can enter, trapping Joey and Bretman in purgatory. He and Nikita later temporarily gain access to the museum when the remaining guests use the Guardian Angel Stone. He reunites with Ro and explains that he and Nikita only gave a certain amount of time before they’re teleported back out, and that they’re members of the Society Against Evil. He later is chosen by Colleen Ballinger to be her Guardian Angel in the challenge. He completes his part of the challenge but Colleen still loses due to Nikita sabotaging her puzzle. Before Colleen dies, he is suddenly teleported back out of purgatory, where he hits the ground in anger. He later witnesses Joey stay behind after Bretman and Colleen escape the Museum, where he watches in utter confusion. Role Season 3 Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 Matt arrives driving a car along with Rosanna to Everlock. Matt later rides the Ferris wheel with Rosanna and discovers a newspaper stating "THE CLOWNS HERE KILL". The Ferris Wheel stops moving and they try to warn their friends, but are not heard. When Joey opens the Jack in the Box and unleashes the clowns, they remain on top of the Ferris wheel, so Ro throws her teddy that she got at the Carnival, Blueberry, to divert the clowns' attention from Joey's group. High Tower brings them down but before she can do anything, Calliope saves Matt and Ro by hitting High Tower multiple times with a crowbar. The three of them hide in a tent and have to solve a puzzle. They are later captured and tied to the Merry-Go-Round. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 Matt, along with Roi, Safiya, Rosanna, and Manny explore the Big Top Tent, where they search for the spring that is needed to cleanse the Jack in the Box. Matt votes for JC to go to the challenge but when he is going in to the challenge, he is then was picked by JC to be his partner. Matt finishes the first part of the challenge, but then Safiya catches up in the second part, as they had to eat hot dogs, yet the bun was so dry. Matt was on challenge 3 out of 4 when he was beaten by Safiya, saving Teala, and JC was stabbed to death by the head clown. Matt says that he feels he let him down. Episode 3 - Venomous Affections Matt conjures the correct ingredients to the anti-venom, which is given to Roi and Teala. Episode 4 - The Man With No Name There are two different teams, with the captains being Teala and Manny as they pulled short straws. Teala gets to choose before Manny does since she is younger. Teala chooses Matt first, as she feels that he is helpful. The rest of the team are Safiya and Rosanna. Teala's team were not able to solve the riddles before Manny's team, meaning that someone on Teala's team will be the one to die. Matt pleads his case and avoids being sent into the challenge. Unfortunately, since two best friends are on his team (Rosanna and Safiya) his good friend Rosanna is chosen to go into the challenge, along with Teala, as they wasn't as helpful as Matt or Safiya. However, Ro wins the challenge, killing Teala. Episode 5 - Strong Like A Demon Matt makes it into the final round for the first arm wrestling challenge, and is up against Manny. However, he loses, and shows that Manny is the strongest in the group. The two to be voted into the Strong Man challenge can only be male, so it is between Manny, Matt, and Joey. Joey tells his secret and Matt realizes that Joey would rather trade 9 lives for his own. The others believe Joey has good intentions, except for Colleen, and Matt. Matt and Manny are chosen to go into the challenge. Matt throws his badge down announcing "There's no justice here." He and Manny tie 2-2, and for the tiebreaker, have to arm wrestle again. Matt loses and is beaten to death by The Strong Man. Episode 7 - Funhouse Joey and Safiya choose him to be revived with the Harp of Lazarus. After half an hour of the guests waiting for him to arrive, he returns. Nikita asks him to resume helping them with puzzles. Although he is shaken from returning from the dead, he states that he's fine with this. After they meet Willie, Matt enters the Funhouse first and goes into the Candy Room, along with Safiya and Rosanna. Matt expresses that they are the two favorite people in the group. Matt is the first one captured by Willie, but is not voted in the challenge. Due to the surprise of Safiya being killed by Willie, along with Nikita's attitude towards her death, Matt and Nikita have an argument which Joey breaks up. However, the episode ends with Matt glaring at Nikita, implying that he is still angry at her that his good friend is dead. Episode 8 - Wicked Witches Matt is cursed along with Manny, Joey, and Rosanna. The four of them are put into the challenge and he finishes first, but loses his best friend, Rosanna. His last words for Rosanna were "Be brave, Ro." He was devastated after the challenge, but her death led to Maria regaining her youth and reuniting with her brother, which he is happy about. Episode 9 - Control Issues Matt helps the group by distracting the Demon Dog after Joey. Once they find out they need the ring from the dog, Matt is the one to kill him. During the challenge,Matt eats popcorn and doesn't seem to care about who dies that much, but he cheers on Manny. After the challenge when Nikita killed Manny, and joins Joey in comforting her. Episode 10 - The Carnival Master (Episode) In the episode, he gets captured by zombies, but Joey and Nikita save him. When Joey runs back to Fatman Slim's, Matt forgets he locked the door, so Joey is locked out. They revive former Society Against Evil members, Jael and Ryu. Afterwards, the three defeat The Carnival Master, and leave Everlock with the help of Jael and Ryu. While leaving he mentions that he's gonna miss Rosanna. He then grabs Blanche and leaves the town with Nikita, while Joey stays behind. Season 4 Episode 1 - Collecting the Dead: Part 1 Before the episode begins, Matt is assigned to locate the Crown of Oblivion. He meets up with Joey, Nikita, Jael, Ryu and Bretman (who Nikita brings along) with the crown for their plan to save their deceased friends. He mentions cancelling a live stream in order to attend. Before Matt And Nikita can get through, however, the portal closes, leaving him, Nikita and the Society members behind. Episode 6 - The Maze of Terror Matt and Nikita return, and meets/reunite with the guests after the group uses the Guardian Angel Stone to bring them to purgatory. He was happy to see them and was especially happy to reunite with his best friend, Rosanna. However, the two reveal that they can't stay for long, as the magic from the stone is the only thing keeping them here and after it runs out they both disappear. Nikita soon notices Mortimer as a stone statue with both remarking that their glad he is finally gone (not knowing about his sacrifice). Upon hearing that there dealing with aThe GorgonGorgon, Matt recalls that in Greek mythology that if you show a Gorgon their reflection, that it would turn them to stone with him having a small celebration when he is proven right when the group reads the note left to them in Merlin's spellbook, however the plan fails when its revealed that the mirror trick does not actually work, resulting in Alex being captured by the Minotaur. The group is then separated into two different groups. Group 1 being Matt, Rosanna, Colleen and The Sorceress and Group 2 being Nikita, Joey and Bretman. Before the two groups separated, Matt And Nikita make a friendly wager to see who's a better survivor. Matt's group had to go to The Gorgon's victim's and match corresponding pieces to them. Matt finds a shield, a vase and a sword and matches them all correctly. When wondering what to do for the missing statues, they soon learned that they had to portray them themselves. Matt and Colleen taking the role of a married couple kissing each other (but since they're both married and have a child, they kiss on the cheek instead). After they find the first piece of the medallion they need to control the Minotaur and defeat the gorgon, they along with the rest of the group learn that they need to find the third and final piece. In order to do so, two of the guests need to re-enter the maze and partake in a final death challenge. Since Matt and Nikita Are "Guardian Angels", they are immune to the voting process. Colleen And Alex's cards are pulled and are told to choose a partner. Colleen chooses Matt because Of his wits and trusting him more than Nikita. Matt then tells Colleen that the last time someone asked to save them he failed, but he said that he will try his hardest to save her and almost succeeds, until Nikita sabotaged them with the excuse "I don't lose...". Colleen loses the challenge, causing Matt to suddenly disappear and reappear in the world of the living. He is sent to where Ryu and Jael are, with him cursing himself that he let Colleen down. Episode 7- Be Careful What You Wish For After Nikita loses all her magic and returns to the world of the living. Matt is seen observing The Unquenchable Fire that killed the Ice Witch after she returns he looks quite shocked but before he can say anything Nikita says " I think they have a chance" Episode 10 - The Collector Returns After Colleen Ballinger and Bretman Rock escape Purgatory he is seen alongside Nikita Dragun, Jael and Ryu looking worried as to why Joey Graceffa didn't enter the portal as well. Matt then asks the survivors what happened to which Colleen and Bretman both stunned tell them that they didn't know and he didn't come through. Voting History Appearances Relationships Season 3 Rosanna Pansino Matt and Rosanna’s relationship together is incredibly positive, the two being best friends. They are commonly compared to siblings from how well they get along. Matt and Ro both arrive at Everlock together, and stick together most of the time. Such as one of the first things they doing being going on a Ferris Wheel together. Matt is heartbroken when Rosanna is voted into the Man With No Name’s Lair, and ecstatic when she returns alive. When Matt dies, Rosanna reflects how heartbroken she is, saying that he was a team player, and keeping his Detective’s Badge. When Matt is revived, she is overjoyed and is the first one to hug Matt upon his return. Matt and Ro, along with Joey and Manny end up in the same challenge later on. Matt has to watch as Joey and Manny keep moving ahead, while Ro is stuck at the beginning. Before Ro dies, they both exchange their final words, both involving some form of “I love you.” Joey Graceffa Matt and Joey’s relationship has been up and down throughout the series. It started out well, with Matt accepting his invitation to Everlock, not having any reason not to trust Joey. However, that slowly deteriorates over the episodes, as Matt becomes uneasy not knowing anything about the Society Against Evil, believing that Joey was hiding something from them. When Joey reveals that he had died, and he needed to save Everlock to come back to life, Matt becomes furious at him, accusing Joey of being willing of trading 9 lives for his own. Then Matt goes into the challenge, (at no help from Joey, who voted for him), and is killed by The Strong Man, which some of the group ends up blaming Joey for. However, when given the chance to revive someone, Joey chooses Matt. When Matt returns, his opinion of Joey immediately flips from distrust to a trusted ally. Matt confirms that Joey wasn’t lying, and that they need Joey to escape. Another example of Matt being friendly with Joey, is when Matt cheers on Joey in the Witche’s Gauntlet after passing him. Joey also proves his loyalty to Matt when he defends him from both Nikita and Manny who believe that if there is to be a final death that it should be Matt as he has died before and also when he and Nikita choose to save him from the Zombies. However, Matt is not without the ability to still call Joey out on things, as he does during the final vote saying that he knew that there would be one more death despite the Savant hoping for a twist , and also proclaiming before the vote that he would go into the challenge, stating that no one would vote for Joey because he's the "secret lynchpin" that they need to escape, showing clear annoyance at the Savant's ever-present immunity. Matt shows that he trusts Joey again when he joins the Society Against Evil and joins him to save their dead friends together. It is never brought up between them that Joey had partial responsibility for both of Rosanna’s deaths. Safiya Nygaard Safiya was another one of Matt’s best friends, (besides the fact they didn’t know each other before Everlock), they are commonly referred to as the two smartest and most helpful people on Season 3, and the entire series, along with other’s such as Eva, Liza, Alex, Colleen, etc. Matt, Ro, and Safiya are also commonly grouped together as fan favorites. Matt and Safiya bond over the show by solving puzzles together, such as finding the fingers. When Matt returns from the dead, he calls Safiya and Ro his two favorite people in the group. When Safiya is killed without explaination, Matt becomes heartbroken and furious, saying that her death wasn’t fair. Nikita Dragun Matt and Nikita are another group that have a complicated relationship, which is surprising for survivors, as Oli and Eva, and Tyler and Andrea were both close friends. Matt initially votes for Nikita in the Snake Mosaic Challenge for causing too much drama, which she returns from. Again, nothing really happens between them until Episode 5, where she votes for him, and he dies. However, in Episode 7, the episode he’s revived, Safiya is killed by Willie, which they later find out is because whoever voted for the winner of the challenge would die. Nikita, upset about her and Manny going into the challenge, says she deserves it. Matt becomes incredibly angry about this, and he and Nikita get into a fight, which causes the official split of Matt and Ro and Nikita and Manny. Surprisingly, even though Manny backed Nikita up, Matt never argued with Manny over anything, actually wishing Manny good luck over Nikita when they enter the Straightjacket Key Hunt Challenge. However, in the end of the day Matt and Nikita end up getting along, Matt consoling her after she has to kill Manny. They leave Everlock together, laughing and celebrating their survival. Both of them later join the Society Against Evil together, along with Joey. Manny MUA Manny and Matt are surprisingly good friends (Manny even saying that if he had a crush on anyone on set, it would be Matt), despite being very different characters and opinions, and go through a few rough spots together. He and Matt don’t interact much before Episode 5, but they are both entered into the Strong Man Challenge. They tie up and are forced to arm wrestle, which they both try their best on. Matt ends up losing, which Manny feels terrible about afterwards, saying that voting for Matt was a mistake and they messed up losing their best hope at survival. However, when Matt is revived, Manny is ecstatic to see him again. Later, when Safiya is killed, Manny backs up Nikita’s argument, but Manny and Matt never argue with each other face to face. Matt and Manny both have to watch Rosanna die, both saying how much they love her and how they’ll miss her. Later, when Manny is against Nikita, Matt wishes good luck to both of them, followed by “slightly better luck to Manny”, showing that Matt wanted Manny to live over Nikita. Colleen Ballinger Matt and Colleen's relationship together is very positive as they knew each other before they arrived at Everlock. They make a great team when they make an antidote for Roi and Teala by the time episode 5 comes they make a secure alliance to get Joey out sadly it only lasts one episode when Matt dies. When he returns in season 4, to help the guests as a part of the Society Against Evil, and Colleen appears to be happy about it, as he never shoved her into the Maiden, because he was deceased at the time. He goes with Colleen and Rosanna to solve some puzzles while trying not to be caught by The Gorgon. For one of the puzzles, Matt and Colleen must pose as a couple. Colleen states that both of them are married and have a baby. So Colleen kisses Matt on the cheek. Colleen is voted into the death challenge, and must choose either Matt or Nikita to assist them Matt is chosen by Colleen as Nikita pushed her into the maiden Matt states that the last time someone asked him to save him he failed but he would try his hardest for her and he almost succeeds in saving her until Nikita pushes colleens Parthenon down before he can protect her from The Minotaur he is teleported out of the museum Teala Dunn Matt and Teala seemed to have a pretty good relationship (With Teala even mentioning that Matt was one of the only people who got along with her) nothing really happens between them until episdoe 4 when he voted her into the challenge Thumbnails 3x4.jpg|Matthew Patrick alongside Colleen Ballinger and The Man with No Name (Character) for the thumbnail for Episode 4 The Man with No Name (Episode) wicked witches.jpg|Matthew Patrick alongside Rosanna Pansino and The Witches for the Thumbnail for Episode 8 Wicked Witches 3x10.jpg|Matthew Patrick alongside The Carnival Master and Joey Graceffa for the Thumbnail for Episode 10 The Carnival Master (Episode) 3x11.jpg|Matthew Patrick alongside Manny Mua, Joey Graceffa, Nikita Dragun and Colleen Ballinger for the Episode 11 Behind the Town Ep6.jpg|Matthew Patrick alongside The Gorgon and Nikita Dragun for Episode 6 The Maze of Terror Gallery The Detective.JPG|Matt's card DejDqr0U0AAJDjn.jpg|Matpat's offical poster arrival.jpg|Matt and Ro on set Matt.gif|Matpat arrives at Everlock Matt painted.png|Matt as he appers in the Season 3 intro tumblr_pboiycE7eJ1xzom66o4_400.gif|Matt being possessed by a spirt of Everlock carnival.png|Matt and Ro at the carnival with Blanche and Blueberry mn.png|Matpat's confessional Piilow.png|This is really satisfying, actually. Antidote.png|One of the Detective and Co.'s greatest moments. Splits.gif| And here we have Matthew doing the splits these three.png|Matt,Safiya,and Ro in flashing lights.png|What are you hiding Joey? 3,2,1, FIGHT!!.png|Matt vs. Ro you lied.png|"Cause what you just said is that you willing to trade nine lives for yours, Joey? Great." Betrayal.png|Matt voted in. No justice.png|Matpat leaving his badge after saying to the group, "There's no justice here!" Giphy (2).gif|"We all have our insecurities look for the coin.png|"Look for the Lazarus coin!" Matt last words before his head is beaten in. badge.png|Ro with Matt's Detective badge after his death. Revived.png|Matt has been revived! Aww.gif| Matt Reunited with Manny MUA final five.jpg|The Final Five what the heck.png|"What the Hell!" Soul.jpg|A bitter irony Shut it.png|Okay shutting up What is that.png|Matt and Calliope's reaction to the Demon Dog and Lucy. Caupterd n.png|Matt captured by Nikita That is .....ugghhh.png|"I don't think I'm old enough to watch this" give me a aecond.png|Give me a minute. Death to the dog.png|Matt kills the Demon Dog The night that never ended.png|Its been a long night. In was bound to happen.png|"Told you" Matt saying he was right that one last person had to die popcorn.png|"Good luck, guys. Slightly better luck to Manny." run for yor live.png|"Go,go!" Hello.png|"Hello!!!!!!!!!!" ZOmbie.png|"Zombie,Zombie,Zombie" joey is gone.png|Joey telling Matt and Nikita Dragun he has to do something. surviors.png|The season 3 survivors. Let's go home. Nakita and Matt.png|Screenshot of Nikita and Matt appearing in Season 4 Matpat.jpg |Matt In The Trailer MattSociety.jpg|Matt Holding The Crown Of Oblivion 955E116B-4ABE-41A8-8129-7E1B82E74D35.jpeg|The Society Meeting Up Mattandjoey.jpg|Matt and Joey upset about Nikita inviting Brentman JaelRyuBretmanJoeyNikitaMatt.png|Jael and Ryu informing Nikita, Matt, Joey, and Bretman about the Collector's Museum of the Dead. matt.jpg|Matt Looking At The Map To The Museum Of The Dead Screenshot (9).jpg|Matt asking Jael Why The Portal disappeared welcome back.gif|Welcome back. F2D89D47-EE9F-4109-86F9-100D902B4DC7.jpeg|Matt reuniting with Rosanna Pansino. A840609C-0960-415B-9A75-645C67AA2CAC.jpeg|Matt’s first confessional in Season 4. Hide.jpg|Matt hiding from the Gorgon dissaper.png|Matt disappers from purgatory after Colleen loses the challenge. he's back.png|Matt is returned to the land of the living. nikita returns.png|Matt with The Unquenchable Fire Quotes Season 3 Episode 1 * "This is clearly not the town" * "It wasn't bad it was warm... and tingly" * "I find clowns delightful" * "I told you, the clowns!!!" * "I guess we could have found a stick or something ya know...yeah in retrospect we could have found a stick" "This is really satisfying, actually." * "Oh yeah, now you're gonna keep watch, sure." Episode 2 * "I came for puzzles man I didn't come to sacrifice my life" * "I don't know any of these people. Calliope Is a great person, thank you so much Calliope. But the rest of these people, why should I care?" * "So here we all are trying not to signal old Crazy Sally over there and it like all of a sudden *shh* oh I need to fill up my helium balloon *shh*" * "He's more of a hovering than soaring gracefully but it'll do" * "There's a difference between adventure and certain death" * "She just so happens to have cards with all of our names on it in the event that we need to vote each other to die" * "This is like the biggest mind blow, irony situation ever because I put him into that position to begin with!" * "When JC said that I was shook but i didn't want to say anything cause here I am fighting for his life" * "Don't tie him to tight he's coming with me" * "Without any water and the hot dogs were vegan" * "Two actually thank you" * "I more than conformable putting loads of meat in my mouth. I was excited but they are so dry" Matt's confessional in the The Circus Tent Challenge at the Hot Dog Station. Episode 3 * "Not sure if its gonna work also not sure how it taste's. Look's kinda like a cross between Capri sun and urine" * "At this rate the guys are dropping like flies" * "I voted for Nikita. We don't want troublemakers in this group. Episode 4 * "No hard feelings" * "Yay! I love finding severed body parts!" -Matt when he learns he has to collect fingers * "If we are looking a physical prous I can do the splits" * "How Rosanna got her grove back" Episode 5 * "I am in the finals of a strength challenge, baby! That is the first and last time that that will ever happen in my life." * "IM NOT GOING DOWN UNTIL MY FIST TOUCHES THE DAMN PAD!" * "It's like 'Bro, you got a good arm there, but you gotta find some balance.'" * "Hey! You leave her alone! Pick on someone your own size!" - When Veronica is chasing Rosanna * "Cause what you're saying, that you're willing to trade nine lives for yours, Joey? Great." * "There's no justice here." -Matt after being voted into the challenge * "Look for the coin! Look for the Lazarus coin!" - Matt's last words before being killed by The Strong Man Episode 7 * "You chose me?" - Matt, just after being revived * "Great job guys. You bring me back and say 'Here do this puzzle for us'." * "I go in, followed by Safiya, then Ro, my two favorite people in this group." * "I have a needle and I'm ripping through, Safiya has a needle and she's ripping through, Ro doesn't have a needle and she's.... trying..." * "Oh! Don't break a nail, girl!" * "Why me! Leave me alone, Four-Face!" - Matt to Willie * "This is bad because Nikita and Manny are like the worst thing that could happen apart from me being voted in." * "HOLY SHI-!"- Matt after Willie enters the lounge * "SAFIYA DIED!" * "SHUT UP!" -Matt arguing with Nikita in the Official Trailer. However, this particular line is not present in Episode 7 where the argument takes place Episode 8 * " It wasn't fair Ro she didn't have a chance." * "I never said I don't like you. I just don't like this side of you." * "Burned at the stake sounds promising..." * WHAT THE HELL!" * "Hey, witches! Think you're so bad? Can't even cast a spell on me!" * "Baby steps, Ro, baby steps." * "You're the best friend I could ever ask for." * "I love you too i'll miss you" * "Be brave, Ro!" - Matt, before Rosanna is sacrificed to the witches. * "Except For Ro's death." Episode 9 * "I don't think I'm old enough to watch this..." * "Say what you will, Manny, but I think we all deserve to be here, right? But we are kind of a hot mess. I've died before, you've lost a few challenges, you're still dead. Nikita, though, you've kicked ass." * "I do not support animal cruelty!" - Matt, after killing the Demon Dog * "Manny and Nikita weren't really remorseful about the deaths of Ro and Safiya so why should I care if one of them dies?" * “Best of luck to both of you. Slightly better luck to Manny, though.” - Matt, just before Manny and Nikita begin the challenge in Control Issues. * "Wait before we get started. (grabs popcorn) *Gestures to Calliope if she wants some* Can't waste good popcorn." * "Did I expect for her to do it? No, but I've got to say, she looked fabulous while doing it." Episode 10 * "Are they actually going to save me or are they just going to save themselves?" * “If you’re not saving me for me, then save me for Blanche!” - Matt, after being captured by The Zombies. * "Hey! Zombies! Zombie! ��Zombie, zombie, zombie!��" - Playing decoy for Joey and Nikita. * "I'm gonna miss Ro." * "There's one more person I need to save, Blanche!" * "We have to go back to Fatman Slim's where we played the Serpent's Tower, for way too long, Teala! Pick a block and just choose it! Rest the dead." * "I've been the only straight one for a long time." * "Okay, well, you have your own business but don't be too long." Matt's Last confession of season 3 * "Sorry You'll Have To Refresh Me Cause I Was Dead" Episode 11 (Behind The Scenes) * "I'll tell you, Del Taco has the best Diet Coke." * "Oh my god aww Ro's gonna carry my badge" * "Burger King's a little expensive." * "There will be revenge" * "Hey! I'm back! I'm back from the dead!" * "Great first we had to deal with snakes now we're dealing with lizards" Season 4 Episode 1 * “Yeah, what took you so long?” - Matt after Joey Graceffa asks him if he found The Crown Of Oblivion. * ”And what about me? I did cancel my livestream for this.” - Matt, asking Jael about what he would be doing inside the Museum of the Dead. * "Guys! Why’d the portal disappear!?” - Matt after the portal closes before he and Nikita could enter, trapping Joey and Bretman in Purgatory. Episode 6 * "Thank You!" -Matt after Alex Wassabi says they don't have much time * "Great To Be Back" * "Ladies May I Remind You-" * "Alex Don't Look At Her In The Eye": * " Its A Race To See Who's The Better Survivor" * "Didn't She Kill Joey" * "Give Me A Kiss Lover!" * "OH SHI-!" * " I got to say the last time someone asked me to save them it didn't turn out so well for them but I'm gonna try my hardest for you" * "DAMNIT! DAMNIT!"- Matt After Colleen Dies Episode 10 * "What Happened?!"- Matt Asking Colleen And Bretman What Happend After They Returned Trivia * Fellow Guest Manny MUA has a crush on him * Matt is the very first fan favorite to escape any season * Matt admitted on a livestream that he actually cried on camera for a couple of minutes after Safyia Nygaard's death but producers edited this out due to the time constraint of CGIng Safyia's guts for too long. * Matt and fellow guest Roi Fabito never knew Joey before shooting * Matt has appeared in the most episode's out of any ETN guest by appearing in 18 episode's beating Eva Gutowski and Oli White's record as they only appeared 13 episodes * Matt has stated that his two favorite guests to work with were Safiya and Rosanna. * Matt is compared to past guests Eva Gutowski and Alex Wassabi * Although they started getting along at the end of Episode 9 Matt and Nikita are the first pair of Rivals to escape * Matt is frequently shipped with fellow guests Manny MUA and Rosanna Pansino * Matt mentions he has claustrophobia (the fear of closed spaces) in The Carnival Master. * Matt is the third guest to die without his default attire, the others being DeStorm.and Roi. * Matt is considered one of the most useful guests in ETN history along with Eva Gutowski, Alex Wassabi, Liza Koshy, Safiya Nygaard and Tana Mongeau * When Matt died in Strong Like A Demon, fans speculated that he would be revived due to unused footage, which was confirmed when the Harp of Lazarus was used to bring him back to life in The Funhouse. ** This made Matthew the first guest to ever be brought back from the dead (Joey was fully revived at the end of Season 3), but the survivors of Season 4 will likely also be revived. *** This was confirmed with Colleen's death, subsequent revival, and escape in Season 4. * Matt appeared to be the most upset over Rosanna's death, as she was his best friend. * Matthew was once a Broadway actor and he has a degree in neuroscience, which is mentioned in Behind the Town. * Matt is one of the nine named members of the Society Against Evil, the others being Shane, Nikita, Joey, Jael, Ryu, Calliope, Roanoke and Katsumi * Matt released a theory on Escape the Night on his channel, Game Theory, on July 12th, 2019, claiming that the Cursed God is the overarching main villain of the series. * While running away from the zombies, Matt yells "Zombie!" multiple times. This is a reference to the song Zombie by the Cranberries. * Matt is the third Guest to physically kill someone and the first guest to kill a main antagonist of an episode, with him killing the Demon Dog * Matt, GloZell, DeStorm, and Colleen are the only members of the cast to have children. * Matt, Rosanna and Safiya are commonly grouped together as the fan favorite alliance MRS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 3 Category:Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Resurrected Characters Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Surviving Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Eleven Million Subscribers Category:Society Member Category:Fourth Victims Category:Season 3 Guest Category:Guest Category:Winners Category:Guests who have Kids Category:Fans Favorite Category:Married Guest Category:Nominated for an Award Category:Formed an Alliance Category:Twelve Million Subscribers